


when words aren't enough

by madithewriter



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Gen, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madithewriter/pseuds/madithewriter
Summary: after a rough day, jim just needs someone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was a request i got on tumblr. it's just a little drabble.

All readings of the planet pointed towards favorable conditions, harmless lifeforms, _safety_. But when communications went out and not even Scotty could locate the landing party, Jim felt his stomach drop.

They were only able to recover two of the landing party members - both of which needed immediate medical attention - and the other three were confirmed dead.

Jim fucked up. He should have never sent out that landing party. It’s on him; as commanding officer, all three deaths are on him. He _fucked_ up.

And you’re not surprised to find Jim sitting at the bar alone, an entire bottle of McCoy’s bourbon in his hand rather than a glass.

There are so many things you want to say, but you know that none of them will change how he’s feeling. To Jim, this entire accident is his fault, even if he could have never known that the readings were false, and no one could convince him otherwise.

So, instead you sigh and sit on the vacant stool beside him. He hardly looks up at you, his eyes focused somewhere on the counter top in front of him.

“Jim,” you mumble, catching his attention.

You reach across the counter, gently pulling the bottle from his hand and placing it just out of his reach. Your hand rests over his a moment later, rubbing comforting circles into his skin with the pad of your thumb.

“Come to bed?” you ask.

You know that’s what he needs - a comforting touch, an understanding presence - and you don’t want to upset him more with the words swirling in your own mind.

And Jim nods, flipping his hand over to lace his fingers in between yours.


End file.
